


A Pond in the Sky

by LearnedFoot



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drug Use, Episode: s01e03 Prickly-Muffin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Sarah Lynn gets an idea.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Pond in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



> A treat for you.

The view from BoJack’s house is spectacular at night. The lights of Hollywoo become sparkling stars, like everything is upside down; the ground is the sky and the sky a pond, reflecting a pale imitation of the real thing.

Man, Sarah Lynn is on some good shit.

“Hey,” she shouts at the first lemur she sees. “Wouldn’t it be cool if there was a building with a pond in the ceiling?”

“That wouldn’t work,” the lemur slurs, stumbling away.

Eh, what does he know? She could make it work. She’s Sarah freaking Lynn.

She could totally make it work, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
